The Gimmit Ilpthrine
by AnnalovesElsa
Summary: Bastiodon falls for Gardevoir at first sight and a Relicanth tries to dissuade him from pursuing her.


**The Gimmit Ilpthrine**

**Chapter One**

Batsiodon was surfing on the high waves when a most gorgeous, beauteous Pokemon met his gaze.

He sped hastily for shore, and upon attaining it, shook his spiky head before approaching her. She smiled at him and seemed receptive of his intention. He was ready to speak when the weatch on her wrist beeped. She looked at it and began gliding away with utmost speed.

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to—" Bastiodon started to say, before tripping over a stone on the ground. He had to struggle to keep his composure. At last hew gazed out at the ocean. A Cloyster had a Vivillion nestling on its spikes. They looked to be a happy couple. Perhaps Bastiodon and GFardevoir would be that close one day. Gosh, he would love it, were it to occur.

A Relicanth poked its head out of the water.

"_Ha ha ha, fro fro fro, you'l lnever win thew heart of Gardevoir, you freaky tree!"_

"I'm not a Sudowoodo or a Trevenant," VBastiodon said, puzzled.

"You're a Rock/Steel Pokemon., A couple of fists to the face will leave you winded."

"I'm sturdy when it comes to battling."

"Except when it comes to wooing Gardevoir," said the Relicanth. "She has a boyfriend, you know."

"She does?"

"You think a Pokemon as hot as her would remain unattached? Goodness gracious, mon. I oughjt to tell you of the time I tried to get a Milotic to like me…"

"Is this a sob story? Because I'm not sure it'll have any use in my endeavors with Gardevoir."

"The point odf my Milotic tale iis that Gardevoir is way out off your league. I mean, she's a fairy, for Prinplup's sake! If you absolutely _require _a Fairy-type girlfriend, date the Mawile of Ilkritch Forest. She's more your type," Relicanth said, king at Bastiodon.

"Yeah, sure. Pair me with herdue to type similarities. Surely you know that attraction isn't based off that? Carbink are Rock type an I'm not exactly eager to cozy up with one of them/"

"That'sd because theey have no gender," said the Relicanth. "And I'm Rock-type too, b ut bpoth of us prefer female Pokemon. Take that Snivy for example. Were I a masochist, I might ask her to ewhip me good, if you know what I mean. You, on the other hand, wouldn't draw as much pleasure from the whips as I would. Her stings don't affect you so much"

"Why are you trying to get me interested in her, if you say Gardevoir should be off limits because _she _isn't my type?"

"Because Gardevoir is on Mt. Istshagimu and you're in aTopoloter Valley, of you can Beartic a little cxolloquial phrassology.

"Oh yeah, I get your point. But I will bounce like a Spoink to show Gardevoir that I am deserving of her affection."

"Perhaps if you were served on toast with Walrein butter, she wouldn't be loath to taste you."

"You know, you're really getting on my nerves."

"  
>You've been on mine since I saw you attempt to call Gardevoir over to listen to your trills. Who taught you to make that noise, a Snorunt?"<p>

"Snorunt actually have good singing voices. I heard one in a singing competition for Ice types. It was really good."

At that moment the sound of a fife being played was heard. A Mienshao held it up to her lips. She made track marks in the sand. And behind her, a Hitmonlee danced with a Treecko crawling all over it. The Snivy that Relicanth had pointed at before seethed in rage, watcjhing the treecko as if she ddesired nothing more than to rip its head off…

"I'd say that in the case of Gardevoir, you are most akin to Snivy, and she is like the Hitmonlee. In his case he's a handsome stud with two very infatuated Grass Pokemon hovering about him. And Gardevoir probably has so many admirers. Not sure why you'd expect her to take you for a lover."

""Because I'll take no one else for a lover."

"Oh, that's so persuasive. If I were Gardevoir, I'd totally take you for that reason."

"Your mockery is unwelcpme," said Bastiodon. "And you jusat wait. Months from now, Gardevoir will be getting married. And I'll be the groom."

"She'll be getting married, no doubt. But you won't be her husband."

"Says you. A fish who gave up on love."

"How dare you say that to me? I'll go ask that Snivy out right now. And we'll be at your wedding.:"

"So you do have faith in me."

"I know you are confident. Whatever actually happens is yet to be seen."

With that, Relicanth dove into the wate, his head coming out a moment later closer to where Snivy was seething. She accepted his invitation to date her. Bastiodon felt hope in him rise to see success happenright before his eyes. Now he'd be certain to convince Gardevoir, the next time he saw her.


End file.
